Ménage-moi !
by katana 00
Summary: Dépoussiérons les idées reçues ! En privé, Heero, réputé serviable, balaye tout préjugé. Pas la peine de prendre des gants : il aime à buller proprement. S'activer en sirotant son café ou à la lecture de nouvelles ? Non, direct à la poubelle le concept ! Lever le pied est le mot d'ordre pour savourer sa chance d'une vie saine. Si le torchon brûle avec Duo ? Il s'en lavera les mains


**Disclaimer**** :**_ Au saut du lit, pas d'harcèlement. Trop fatiguant ! Je patiente sagement jusqu'à ce soir pour l'obtention des GBoys. Leurs propriétaires, harassés de la journée, ne chercheront pas à discuter. Quoi ? Je rêve trop ? ^^ _

.

**Note**** :**_ Coucou me revoilà ! Après une fugace fugue sur les fandoms d'Harry Potter et Kuroko no basket (où je n'ai absolument pas mis de bordel ! Promis, me suis bien tenue, enfin je crois ! ^^), je reviens à la « maison » ! Et avec quoi dans mes bagages ? Un riquiqui OS, histoire de ne pas vous brusquer. Et accessoirement m'excuser du mini silence. ^^ _

_Bonne lecture aux aficionados d'une tendresse simple. _

.

.

**«Ménage-moi !»**

.

.

Duo est magnifique à contempler. Même les cheveux en bataille, le pyjama en désordre ou bâillant exagérément aux corneilles le rendent craquant et attachant. Ces petits riens soulignent plus encore combien il peut être terriblement séduisant même à son désavantage. Comment pourrais-je lui résister ?

Sans le vouloir, il me tire systématiquement des sourires. Sourires que je garde discrets pour éviter tout imbroglio. Une malencontreuse interprétation pourrait envenimer notre quotidien. Et loin de moi l'idée de me moquer de lui ! J'affectionne à le titiller, le faire enrager, mais le matin j'adore simplement le reluquer. C'est ainsi que je me mets du baume au cœur pour rejoindre la section des Preventers à laquelle je suis affecté.

- « **Ro … Tu pourrais pas m'aider un peu ?** » me questionne-t-il de sa voix trainante, après un autre bâillement qui le mène à se réveiller en douceur.

La répartition des tâches ménagères matinales n'est pas forcément équitable dans notre couple, ça le fait continuellement râler. Or je tiens à ne rien modifier. La maitrise de mon environnement m'est vitale, les changements ce n'est pas mon fort. J'en ai bien assez au boulot sans devoir m'en coltiner à la maison ! Un brin de routine est parfois appréciable.

- « **Ro ! P'tain réponds-moi !** » bougonne-t-il, osant quitter du regard les œufs et le bacon frémissant dans la poêle pour me surprendre à lire les nouvelles.

Comme toujours, je demeure muet, feignant d'être absorber par les données que je récolte dans les articles parcourus. Je sais qu'il me fait les gros yeux, pourtant il ne cherche pas davantage à m'importuner. Respectueux de ma concentration et minutie dans mon travail de collecte, il se plie à mon caprice.

- « **Parfois, j'me demande pourquoi j'reste avec toi. … L'amour nous fait faire de sacrés belles conneries.** » marmonne-t-il, croyant que je ne l'entends pas.

Assuré qu'il est à nouveau axé sur sa popote, je relève les yeux sur lui. L'admirer se démenant difficilement entre toutes les petites tâches du quotidien est jouissif. Certes, je pourrais l'aider. Or, je me priverais alors du plaisir à le voir déambuler et frôler à tout instant la catastrophe. La cuisine semble plus périlleuse que tous les terrains minés du monde !

Chaque seconde, il risque une gamelle avec « chaton » se frottant contre ses jambes pour quémander sa pitance. Evitant miraculeusement le renversement malvenu qui gâcherait le repas préparé si amoureusement. Moi un fieffé salaud ? Non, je guette méticuleusement qu'il ne chute pas au point de se blesser. Si d'aventure il doit s'affaler, je le rattrape toujours aux creux de mes bras, comme maintenant. Même en veille, je demeure réactif !

- « **Ne t'attends pas à c'que je te dise merci !** » me sermonne-t-il, soufflant d'avoir rattrapé de justesse notre petit déjeuner au vol.

- « **Je ne suis pas si naïf.** » lâche-je le nez à nouveau dans les articles, je ne tiens vraiment pas à ce qu'il devine que je l'observe continuellement !, tandis qu'il sert les plats garnis de victuailles.

Rassurez-vous, je ne suis ni sadique ni vicieux. Je raffole purement de le voir être vivant. Chez les Preventers, seule la face sombre, celle du « Shinigami », demeure vivace malgré la fin de la guerre. La maturité a effacé sa folle spontanéité au travail. Raison pour laquelle je me complais à l'étudier autrement chez nous : gai, insouciant, terriblement maladroit ou même râleur et boudeur.

- « **Bon'ap !** » grogne-t-il d'une moue outrée, s'installant pourtant face à moi pour goûter au traditionnel petit déjeuner quotidien. Habitude que nous aimons tous deux à préserver, même en période de dispute !

- « **Bon appétit, tenshi.** » rétorque-je, mettant enfin de côté ma tablette tactile et lui offrant un sourire de réconciliation qu'il dédaigne ouvertement. Eh oui, monsieur est susceptible le matin !

- « **Tiens, chaton, voici ta part.** » déclare-t-il d'une voix plus douce et aimable, presque mielleuse, à la petite boule de poils qui s'empresse de bondir sur ses genoux pour quémander davantage.

Que de simagrées ! Quoiqu'il fasse cet animal a toujours droit à de gentilles attentions ! Assurément, il sait le mener par le bout du nez ! J'en serai limite jaloux parfois. Et vas-y donc qu'il a droit à mille papouilles en prime ! Démoralisant !

Me plaindre de son indifférence à mon égard ne changerait rien à l'affaire. Bien au contraire ! Monsieur « Esprit de contradiction » serait capable de m'en faire baver davantage. Je le connais sacrément bien maintenant. Je n'y gagnerai qu'une journée supplémentaire de gros œil et tirage de langue comme à l'instant.

- « **Prends garde à chaton ! Il pourrait croire que tu donnes ta langue au chat et la gober en bon glouton qu'il est.** »

Au début, lors de notre rencontre durant la guerre, je n'appréciais que moyennement, voir absolument pas, son caractère volubile et immature. Son impétuosité risquait de mettre en péril nos missions à chaque instant, et ça de mon point de vue c'était inadmissible ! Mais depuis, j'ai appris que Duo était bien plus riche et complexe. Bien plus intelligent et intéressant à étudier que tout ce qu'il voulait laisser paraître. Malgré moi, peu à peu, je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Puis plus passionné en le voyant dans l'intimité de notre nid douillet. Avouez qu'il est craquant quand même !

- « **Tu sais que je t'aime toi !** » clame-t-il avec tendresse et dévotion.

Pas la peine de vous préciser à qui s'adresse cette belle déclaration, n'est-ce pas ? Ne concluez pas trop hâtivement que j'en suis véritablement jaloux ! Non, pour rien au monde, je n'envie chaton ! Il aura beau me narguer avec son museau tressaillant sous les agréables contacts de Duo, moi, je préfère nettement ma place !

- « _Parce que contrairement à toi, j'ai tous mes attributs pour le satisfaire ! On rit moins, le petit eunuque !_ » ricane-je intérieurement, fixant intensément celui qui se fait honteusement câliner devant moi en miaulant de plaisir.

Vu le soufflet dont il me gratifie, je crois qu'il a intercepté et compris mon message mental ! Vexé hein ? Fallait pas me chercher ! Quoi méchant ? Autodéfense, tout bonnement ! Ne jamais titiller un Yuy, il le saura à l'avenir !

- « **Ro', arrête d'impressionner chaton ! Il est apeuré !** » me réprimande-t-il, prenant encore la défense de cette petite terreur hypocrite. Moi j'ai droit à un bon coup de pain sur le crâne quand lui a droit à un doux baiser sur le museau. Si ce n'est pas malheureux d'assister à pareille incohérence !

- « **Abstiens-toi de toute discrimination si tu ne veux pas que je le fusille du regard.** » exige-je, nonchalamment, ma portion de câlins. Après tout, ça fait partie intégrante de ses tâches matinales ! Le menu est sacré, pas moyen d'y déroger !

- « **C'est qu'il est jaloux le gros matou !** » se moque-t-il ironiquement et impunément, sans pour autant céder à mon désir.

« **Pas de chance ! J'ai une foule de contraintes. Pas le temps de te bichonner !** » me punit-il, me préférant l'évier et la vaisselle que j'ai du entasser hier soir vu l'heure tardive de mon retour.

Malgré sa calamiteuse humeur, Duo reste séduisant. Inné chez lui, je vous le jure ! Croyez que je fais preuve d'un véritable sang froid pour ne pas me frotter indécemment à lui ou le croquer, le mordiller sur le champ comme chaton en cet instant ! Quelle veine ce sac à puces !

- « **Attends-moi au lit, amour. Je te rejoins bientôt.** » lui promet-il sans aucune vergogne, sachant pertinemment que je me damnerai pour le rejoindre moi !

Indéniablement, ce tyran s'avère fatal pour un cœur non initié aux ruses des sentiments. Les premiers mois, je l'ai appris à mes dépends. Jamais, J ne m'avait enseigné l'existence de tels dangers dans l'univers ! Donc, j'ai du improviser. Apprendre sur le tard et le tas ! Me débrouiller comme un grand, sans aucun entrainement préalable. Petit rappel : l'impro sans filet, je déteste !

Au départ, j'ai eu peur. Conséquence inévitable : j'étais sacrément méfiant, distant et maladroit aussi. Absolument réfractaire à toute approche ! Puis, je me suis laissé vaincre en douceur. Presque sans y prendre garde, j'ai baissé ma garde et rendu les armes. Un peu comme chaton : initialement, tout d'un monstre derrière sa petite gueule d'ange et maintenant une peluche sur patte avec lui !

- « **Penses à recoudre ma chemise. **» me venge de son indélicatesse à mon égard. Le rôle du parfait salaud, je peux aussi le tenir à la perfection !

« **J'ai une importante réunion ce matin.** » lui souffle-je enfin dans le cou, après un baiser de remerciement pour le repas. Sa veine pulsant à tout rompre ne m'échappe pas. Terrain dangereusement miné. Mettez-vous à couvert !

- « **Pardon ? Non mais oh ! Tu m'prends pour ta boniche ou quoi ?** » hurle-t-il, balançant plus qu'il ne dépose mon assiette qui a bien failli, cette fois, achever véritablement sa course sur le carrelage. Chaton guettant l'atterrissage pour une réception en règle des restes dans sa petite gueule innocente !

- « **T'es responsable de son état je te rappelle.** » explique-je, me détournant pour finir de ranger totalement la table. Et accessoirement dissimuler mon hilarité.

**« La prochaine fois, lis l'étiquette avant de la fourrer à la machine.** » rajoute-je paisiblement sans pour autant le regarder en face. Il déteste ça et je le sais.

D'accord je le reconnais. Finalement, je suis légèrement sadique avec lui. Mais que voulez-vous ? J'adore le voir énergique. Et surtout, concentré sur une tâche qui lui semble insurmontable. Parce que la couture et lui ne sont pas bons amis, c'est une vérité reconnue. Dans un moment pareil, il a toujours tendance à se mordre comiquement le bout de la langue. Vous savez comme les gamins.

- « **Belle récompense ! J'ai voulu être sympa et t'éviter cette corvée !** » se défend-il volubilement, me frappant vigoureusement les fesses de sa pantoufle en signe de mécontentement.

- « **Peut-être. Mais en attendant t'as bousillé ma chemise.** » Avec lui, faut savoir rester ferme ! Et s'il croit que je vais changer d'avis après un tel coup bas à mon postérieur, il se trompe lourdement !

- « **T'en as pas d'autres ?! Tu te fous ouvertement de ma gueule, monsieur-j'achète-en-double ! Si c'est pas en triple même !** » me reproche-t-il, renouvelant son geste de désapprobation.

Puis-je réellement lui en vouloir d'une telle manifestation contestataire ? J'ai un cul parfait, tentant à souhait. Naturel qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de le toucher d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Je suis anatomiquement divin, en toute modestie !

- « **Assume ton erreur. Répare-la. … De plus, c'est celle-ci que je préfère.** » lui avoue-je sans détours.

Ma préférée parce qu'offerte par toi pour mon anniversaire, baka ! Le premier passé ensemble. Le premier à recevoir quelque chose de quelqu'un. Personne ne m'avait jamais donné de présent jusqu'alors. Tu as été le premier, Duo. Premier en bien des choses, il est vrai. Alors oui, je pourrais en changer. Carrément jeter cette chemise si vieille et hideuse aujourd'hui qu'elle fait honte. Or sincèrement, je n'y tiens pas. Elle représente trop à mes yeux. A mon cœur. Ce n'est qu'un petit morceau de tissu mais un grand pan de ma vie. La sentir frôler ma peau aussi souvent que possible est réconfortant. Me souvenir que désormais j'ai une précieuse attache, à laquelle me lier sans faux pli, est addictif.

- «** Urgent à la minute en plus ? **» questionne-t-il, épiant la dite chemise sur le dos de la chaise où je l'ai délicatement posée.

Pas la peine de répondre. Inutile futilité ! Mon silence et le fait que je lui prenne l'éponge des mains lui suffira à cerner mon intention. Honnêtement, un petit coup de main, vu ma défaillance d'hier soir, est un juste retour des choses.

- « **J'ai compris.** » fulmine-t-il, enlevant la pauvresse avec rage pour aller s'installer lourdement sur le canapé et commencer son ingrate tâche.

Je me félicite : toujours aussi perspicace dans mes choix stratégiques. Non je ne suis pas prétentieux, faut reconnaître ce qui est ! Même de ma place à la cuisine, j'ai le loisir de le contempler tirant la langue et fronçant le nez tandis qu'il débute son dur labeur.

Finalement, tout comme le petit déjeuner, Duo se plie à mon caprice. Un bon quart d'heure lui sera nécessaire pour parvenir à effacer sa faute. Au passage, il s'est piqué les doigts pas moins de quinze fois ! Mais Shinigami ne pleure pas, ni ne gémit, il encaisse en baragouinant des mots incompréhensibles. Vulgaires à n'en pas douter ! Terriblement touchant et adorable ainsi !

- « **Montre-moi ton chef d'œuvre.** » réclame-je, saisissant soigneusement ma favorite. Une fois ma propre tâche effectuée et après, je l'avoue, m'avoir délecté plus que de raison.

- « **Quoi ? Pas content de mon taf ? Ben la prochaine fois, tu t'démerdes seul !** » râle-t-il tandis que je lui présente une figure stricte, concentrée. Uniquement pour le plaisir de le chambrer encore un peu.

Reconnaissant de ses efforts, même si c'est loin d'être parfait !, je lui adresse enfin un sourire de remerciement. Et j'en profite pour m'emparer de ses doigts maltraités et les embrasser avec ferveur, un à un, comme pour gommer les souffrances endurées. Duo n'est pas douillé, cependant il apprécie mes petites attentions comme celles-ci. Je le sais. Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il rechigne, mais plie toujours au final !

- « **Sérieux, t'aurais pu en porter une autre !** » peste-t-il pour la forme, s'enfonçant davantage dans le moelleux canapé pour accueillir chaton sur ses genoux. Pas moyen d'être seuls en tête à tête avec cette bestiole ! Faut toujours qu'elle immisce ses moustaches dans nos échanges !

- « **Et louper l'occasion de montrer au monde ton habilité à manier l'aiguille ?** » déclare-je, déboutonnant la chemise de substitution que je m'étais résigné à porter pensant qu'il ne cèderait pas.

- « **Vas-y ! Fous-toi de moi !** » rogne-t-il, appréciant néanmoins ma plastique du coin de l'œil.

- « _Aucunement Duo. Au contraire, je suis fier de prouver aux autres que j'ai un merveilleux petit-ami. Un amour qui s'occupe fort bien de mon ingrate personne en faisant preuve d'une patience angélique._ » songe-je, ôtant mon haut de façon sensuelle. Faut quand même que je le récompense mon petit esclave !

Au passage, je respire le parfum que le toucher de ses doigts à laisser sur le tissu vieillissant. Toute la journée je vais l'avoir indirectement près de moi. Une feinte ? Pensez-vous ! Juste une astuce pour ne pas me sentir seul.

- « **A ce soir !** » lui murmure-je précipitamment à l'oreille, fin prêt. Va falloir speeder pour rattraper le temps perdu maintenant ! Quel prétexte vais-je inventer pour que mon chef ne m'étripe pas aujourd'hui ?

Duo, lui, est heureux. Ce soir, il sait qu'il tiendra sa revanche. Sans moufter, je me coltinerai toutes les tâches nécessaires : du repas au ménage, en passant par les poubelles. Même non équitable, cette répartition me convient. Impensable de critiquer mon œuvre ! Mes décisions, j'ai pour habitude de les assumer. Duo ne m'a pas totalement fait perdre toute rigueur ! Même si son influence sur moi est indéniable, vous certifieront certains.

Honnêtement, je préfère nettement ce déséquilibre dans la répartition des tâches. Ainsi il est libre. Libre de se divertir, un livre à la main ou hurlant à plein poumons devant l'écran de télévision. Libre de se reposer, ronflant tranquillement affalé sur les confortables coussins du canapé, avec pour unique couverture chaton ronronnant de contentement. En vérité, le fatiguer davantage après ses longues et ardues journées n'a jamais été dans mon intention. La section des artificiers-démineurs est plus éprouvante que celle du renseignement et espionnage informatique, c'est pourquoi je le ménage mon homme.

De toute façon, je vous rassure : j'y trouve mon compte. Largement ! Durant mes corvées, je ne le quitte pas des yeux. Je parviens toujours à garder un œil sur lui grâce à une vitre ou un miroir, stratégiquement disposés, reflétant son enivrante image. Dans l'éventualité où je ne peux l'avoir à porté de vue, je l'ai toujours à portée d'oreille. Un minimum vital ! Il adore chanter et moi j'adore l'écouter. Même si parfois les notes sont allègrement maltraitées, sans aucun remord.

A présent, il est l'incomparable tempo qui rythme agréablement ma vie. Comment pourrai-je faire la sourde oreille à pareille « nuisance » ? Le silence, je l'ai suffisamment subi dans mon enfance ! Plus jamais je ne veux le côtoyer. Il me fait horreur. Non, désormais, je veux du bruit ! Du bordel, dixit Duo ! Je désire tout simplement de la vie dans ma petite existence !

- « **Je sais pourquoi je reste…** » chuchote-t-il, paisiblement et faiblement, m'extirpant de mes pensée, qu'il aura sûrement deviné. Agrippant ma nuque, il m'accorde le baiser de bonne journée.

- « _Et moi, je sais comment te faire rester._ »

Duo ne veut pas d'un homme mou et insipide. Le contact, la rébellion c'est là tout ce qu'il aime. Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai appris à le titiller autant ? Sans regret, j'ai abandonné ma réserve naturelle ! Un tel ange mérite qu'on se démène comme un beau diable !

Nous sommes grotesques et ridicules à nous conduire ainsi. Certains, à commencer par Wufei, se moquent ouvertement de nous. Pourtant, une adolescence comme la nôtre, mouvementée et tourmentée, justifie que nous aspirions à la tranquillité d'une vie banale. Notre existence actuelle n'a plus rien de bien trépidant, hormis nos affrontements personnels, malgré tout c'est ainsi que je la préfère.

- « **Aishiteru. … Ménage-toi.** » lui souris-je, lui accordant un dernier baiser au seuil de notre foyer où il ne rate jamais une occasion de m'accompagner.

En bon provocateur devant l'éternel, histoire d'alimenter un peu plus les cancans du voisinage !, mon Shinigami appuie voracement ses lèvres sur les miennes. A présent, une telle débauche me fait sourire à pleine dent. D'autant qu'il en profite pour palper et malaxer ouvertement mes fesses. Quand je vous assure que j'ai un cul d'enfer !

- « **Ménage-toi pour ce soir.** » me salue-t-il l'œil taquin, claquant énergiquement la porte pour rejoindre prestement l'infâme bête alanguie sur notre couche.

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

**Note**** : **_Traumatisant ce retour ? Ouais désolée, rien de sophistiqué ni révolutionnaire (et tellement peu approfondi ! mais si je m'y attarde trop, ça va finir dans un coin de la clé usb jusqu'à …). Petite déclaration muette, tout en douceur, puisque certaines en raffolent ! Et puis, pourquoi toujours les empêtrer dans des situations inextricables ces p'tits bisho (je les malmène assez dans d'autres chapitres) ? ^^ _

_Merci de votre passage !_

.

.

**Le p'tit coin « Aya31 » : **

_Enfin je peux te répondre ! Ca me tardait ! Dommage que le statut « guest » ne permette pas le système des MP._

_Ouais je te flatte dans le sens du poil, ma chère optimiste ! ^^ Et tu le mérites réellement ! Normal de te récompenser pour ta fidélité et pour le plaisir que tes encouragements me procurent. Mon « p'tit coin », ce n'est pas grand-chose mais je n'ai pas meilleure idée. Encore merci pour ton soutien sacrément motivant. Ne jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir des mots ! ^^ _

_Pour mon bras, il sabre à nouveau parfaitement ! Ca m'apprendra à faire la dingue en VTT avec ma harde ! Trop casse-cou (prière de ne pas compléter la fin du mot, merci ! ^^) la p'tite Katana. M'en suis pris plein les oreilles au retour ! -_-_

_Concernant « La plus belle conquête de l'homme », je me suis éclatée avec les sous-entendus (foutu ixième degré ! ^^). Faut dire que les chevaux choisis se prêtaient plutôt bien à chacun des GBoys. Contente que tu sois de mon avis. … Quant à Heero en propriétaire de ranch, oui plutôt tentant au point de … Aïe ! Aïe ! Oui, pas la peine de se lancer dans une idée folle ! Merci de me remettre en place ! ^^_

_Donc Trowa est ton préféré ? … Oh voilà une idée de cadeau en remerciement : un petit OS avec lui ! ^^ Tu veux ? Si oui, quel style d'aventure te ferait plaisir ? A toi de me fournir les bases (partenaire, …)._

_Je stoppe là le courrier perso (qui n'a plus rien de « p'tit » ^^) et te souhaiter une excellente journée ! A bientôt ma guest préférée ! ^^_


End file.
